Surprise!
by JapaneseRedWolf
Summary: After the meeting, when everyone has retired to their rooms, America has just settled in for a bath. Too bad it won't be as peaceful as he hoped. Disclaimer: All characters are property of Himaruya-senpai.


Alfred sighed as he slipped lower in his bath, being careful not to agitate the fresh scratches on his shoulders against the porcelain. He let a soft smile surface as he felt his muscles start to relax, letting the tension of the day vanish. He didn't even care when he heard his bathroom door slowly creak open, and footsteps quietly draw nearer. The man barely opened his eyes, looking out of his peripheral vision and seeing absolutely nothing that should worry him. So his eyes closed again, and a few moments later he felt the water level of the tub rise to where it reached his chin. Opening his eyes once more he looked around, but the only thing that had changed was the amount of clothing in the laundry basket by the door, and a familiar scarf now hung on the rack by the door. On edge, Alfred looked around a bit more cautiously, looking for a certain someone. However he was seriously surprised by what happened next.

His head fell back with a gasp as he felt a set of large, warm hands part his legs, only seconds before a tongue brought his length back to life. It didn't take long for Florida to be at a full salute, and that's when Alfred's "attacker" surfaced in front of him. The goofily grinning Russian chuckled at the surprised blush on his lover's face as his leaned forward to kiss him, but was stopped by the blonde's hand.

"I-Ivan! What the hell man?!"

"Is there a problem Fredka?" Ivan smiled childishly, pulling Alfred's hand off of his face and interlacing their fingers. "Hm~?"

Alfred blushed more intensely, looking everywhere but his partner's face. "H-How the hell did you even get in here without me noticing?!"

"I have my ways." he chuckled, his smile turning into a devious smirk as his free hand ran down the toned chest of the trapped American. "And I'm sure you don't mind, da?"

"Dude we're in a hotel! The others are on this hall!"

"So? I am not seeing your point here Fredka." Ivan moved his hand to grasp Alfred's length, slowly pumping it as he waited for him to finish explaining.

"Ack! D-dude! Ivan! The other's think we hate each other! What if they were to catch us or something?!"

"Still not seeing your point here." he shrugged, leaning forward as Alfred tried to speak again, and using that moment to trap him in a kiss. Forgetting his own argument against it, the American let his lover play with his tongue, wrapping his arms and legs around the giant teddy bear of a Russian. With the kiss quickly heating up, neither of them noticed someone knocking on the hotel door, calling out for America. Alfred, too busy letting Ivan pull him to sit up on his lap to hear the knocks over the heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"I-Ivan~" he moaned into the Russian's ear as he started to stretch that tight hole of his. The American dug his nails into Ivan's shoulders, burying his face against the sensitive flesh of his neck before giving a nod. Ivan chuckled slightly before he carefully began to push his own, fully erected member into that tight ass. Alfred bit down on his partner's neck, making him growl and buck, and causing Alfred to fall back in pleasure. The bigger man leaned forward some, just enough to look down on man moaning beneath him. Neither of them heard the door unlocking, or the set of footsteps coming forward.

"I-Ivan~" Alfred reached up to wrap his arms around the Russian's neck, feeling his end nearing. Ivan chuckled, kissing his lover's forehead as he came, only seconds before Ivan did himself. However before either of them could recover, they froze at the sound of a famaliar voice.

"America are you here? You bloody wanker you better not have run off..."

"I'm sure 'e is 'ere somewher Angleterre."

"Ai ya~ He better be."

"Al are you here?"

Alfred gulped. "I-In the bath! Could you come back later? I'm not really feeling all that well at the moment..."

"America-san, soaking in a bath won't herp you if you don't feer good." someone knocked on the door. "Western nations are so stupid..."

Before Russia could hop out and hide the door opened, and the lovers in the tub were caught. The other nations exchanged looks before England grinned. Needless to say the two in the tub were confused.

"Looks like I win the pool you wankers!"

Canada scoffed. "Actually I do England..." "Who are you?" "...I'm Canada..."

America felt his face go hot in both embarrassment and anger. "You won what pool?!"

"Oh, America, we 'ad a bet on 'ow long it would take you and Russia to get togezher." France grumbled, pulling out his money to hand over to the laughing Englishman, as did the others gathered in the room. But Russia climbed out of the tub, grapping a towel to wrap around his waist as he approached. As soon as the last country had paid up, Russia snatched the money, and glared down on the others.

"Out. Now." the others ran away in fear, leaving the man to turn and smile at his partner.

"Round two?"

"Sure."


End file.
